


Enchanted //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [22]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Swords and magic, Witch - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Чеён - принцесса, Дженни -та самаяЗлая Королева, и кто бы знал, что у этой сказки будет счастливый конец
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Enchanted //chaennie//

_Если бы Чеён сказали прежде, что она когда-то направит меч на собственного отца, она бы смутилась, возмутилась, затем наигранно рассмеялась наглецу в лицо и самым строгим из всех тонов, на которые способна, приказала бы отправить беднягу в темницу дня эдак на три, за клевету — все как полагается настоящей принцессе. Если бы ей сказали, что сделает она это ради срыва собственной свадьбы — да не абы с кем, а с Прекрасным Принцем на Белом Коне — она бы добавила к темнице поход к лекарю, потому что бедолага явно тронулся умом — свадьба с Принцем — то, что уготовано ей судьбой, и Чеён с радостью примет этот широкий жест._

_Но сейчас она все из вышеперечисленного — рука с мечом не дрожит, выпад уверенный и твердый, положение опасное. Во взгляде больше нет той покорности и слепой веры — не в лучшее, но в то, что у судьбы прописана только одна партия для каждого, и родители выбрали ей самую хорошую._

— Отец, не тронь её. — Острие лезвие опасно близко к чужой шее, и Чеён готова ко всему — не готова только смотреть в глаза маме — Чеён хочет верить, что когда-то её поймут.  
— Милая, что ты делаешь? — Принц, кажется, наконец отошел от первой волны шока от развернувшегося действа, и решил предпринять какие-то действия, не заметив, видимо, что все уже сделали без него. Чеён едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не закатить глаза — ей противно от его слащавого голоса и фамильярности — а еще немного смешно от нелепости замедленной реакции. Чеён сдерживается усилием воли, фокусируя все внимание на мече и не понимающем и порядком злом взгляде отца.  
— Не смей её так называть! — звучит чуть задавленный, но все ещё с опасными нотами голос.  
— Джен, не нужно — успокаивающе просит Чеён и бросает на неё предупреждающий взгляд — то, как она рявкнула на несчастного парня, не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Чеён оглядывается по сторонам и громко выдыхает — рука, держащая меч так высоко и уже довольно долго, устала, но Чеён отодвигает это чувство на второй план — намного важнее сейчас её чувства к Дженни и их счастливый финал — пока вместо него подвешенное состояние с большим количеством неизвестных.

— Папа, пожалуйста. Ни я, ни Дженни, не хотим сделать больно тебе или кому-то из здесь присутствующих. Просто, дай нам уйти. — она видит руки Дженни, скрученные за спиной её отцом, нож, приставленный сзади к шее — Чеён больно, но Дженни, осторожно, едва заметно поворачивая голову, дарит ей как и всегда нежный, полный любви взгляд.  
— Она уже точно не причинит никому боли — усмехается отец, на этот раз заставляя Чеён все же закатить глаза — узколобость окружающих не перестает удивлять, но у всего должны быть пределы. Чеён точно знает, что Дженни могла превратить все вокруг в руины легким движением руки — что чтобы вырваться из «железной» хватки короля ей потребовалось лишь несколько мгновений. Дженни могла бы, но не стала — из уважения к просьбе Чеён и искреннего желания разобраться мирным путем. Но чем дольше длится эта нелепая ситуация, тем сильнее готова сорваться Дженни — нож, уже впивающийся в кожу, не способствует душевному равновесию.  
— Зато я все еще могу. — словно невзначай напоминает Чеён, с минимальной амплитудой покачивая нож перед лицом отца. — Пойми же ты, я не хочу замуж за Принца. — Чеён не добавляет «тем более за такого недалекого и потерянного» — она все-таки принцесса, а правила хорошего тона есть правила хорошего тона — они прописаны на подкорке и требуют исполнения. Дженни, словно зная, что недоговорила девушка, тихонько усмехается — чувствует, как нож впивается чуть глубже, а по шее стекает первая тонкая струйка крови.  
— Детка, я, конечно, помню, что я тебе пообещала быть вежливой, и это твой дом и твоя семья, но если ты не решишь вопрос в ближайшие минуты, я за себя не ручаюсь. Не хочу ходить с дыркой в шее, знаешь ли. Нет, я может и переживу, но у тебя пространства для поцелуев станет меньше — Дженни говорит непринужденно, как о планах на грядущий день, и Чеён усмехается, но не успевает вставить и слова.  
— Да как ты посмела?! — король надавливает на нож сильнее — Дженни стискивает зубы, а затем шевелит пальцами — кисти болят от неестественно загнутого положения, но Дженни все равно удается сделать правильный жест — мгновение, и она исчезает.  
Чеён отступает на шаг от отца, бросая меч на пол, и позволяя ему оглушающе громко ударится о пол — вокруг полно охраны, но Чеён знает, что Дженни появится рядом, спина к спине уже совсем скоро, и они вместе исчезнут, растворясь в их счастливом конце — меч ей не пригодится.

Если бы Чеён когда-то сказали, что она полюбит злую королеву — ту самую, которой ей с самых ранних лет говорили опасаться, которая, по преданиям, убила тысячи подданых их славного Королевства в борьбе за престол — которую, очевидно, проиграла — в ту, что владеет темной магией и отвечает за все проблемы их светлых жизней, Чеён бы не поверила. Да и кто бы поверил? Но жизнь — штука странная, и сценарии у нее совсем неординарные.

Чеён встретила Дженни, когда гуляла по лесу и пела, как и полагается истинной принцессе — впрочем, стоит отметить, что поет Чеён так хорошо, что любая принцесса бы позавидовала — Чеён скачет с тональности на тональность, сочиняет на ходу — идет, куда глаза глядят и куда ведет сердце.

Она никогда не повернула бы на малозаметную тропинку где-то меж кустов, если бы не услышала волшебный голос — низкий, чарующий и прекрасно поставленный. Любопытство пересилило все, что могло мешаться у него на пути и Чеён, впервые, пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь шагает в полную неизвестность.

В конце тропинки, который наступил довольно скоро, обнаружилась светлая поляна, полная разных видов цветов — вид был просто волшебным — у Чеён аж дыхание перехватило. Наконец, она заметила того, кто пел — прямо на земле сидела девушка, одетая во все черное — собственно из всего на ней было только довольно милое платье и легкие босоножки. Чеён подошла поближе, наслаждаясь прекрасным пением и не решаясь его прервать, но девушка обернулась сама — черные губы, черные глаза, опасный взгляд и слишком хитрая улыбка — Чеён отпрянула с невольно вырвавшимся «ой» и попятилась назад.  
— Узнала? — все тем же глубоким голосом спросила девушка, но Чеён не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова — ей нужно скорее в замок, скорее рассказать все отцу. Она видела злую королеву, им нужно быть готовыми.  
— Ты так боишься. Наверное, тебе многого наговорили обо мне — девушка — Чеён задумывается, а не слишком ли она молода для королевы — как-то даже печально улыбается, а затем стреляет глазами, возвращая себе прежний таинственный облик. — Иди, не съем же я тебя в конце концов. Давай, не порть мне атмосферу своими страхами.  
Чеён срывается, и бежит что есть сил, не оглядываясь. Она останавливается только недалеко от замка, тяжело дыша и пытаясь привести себя в порядок — это странно, но она не хочет рассказывать о случившемся — ни родителям, ни кому-то еще. Она не берется даже записать это в дневник, что всегда заменял ей лучшего друга — только думает и думает о бархатистом голосе и темных глазах, и об улыбке, играющей на черных губах. Девушка, что она встретила в лесу, невероятно красива, и разве так должны выглядеть злые королевы? У Чеён вопросов намного больше чем ответов, и за два дня ситуация не меняется — тогда Чеён решается снова пойти в лес.

Она гуляет, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, в надежде поскорее услышать тот самый голос — от скуки начинает петь сама и не замечает, как кто-то наблюдает за ней со спины.  
— Вернулась? — Чеён аж подпрыгивает от неожиданности, прерывая песню, и оборачивается — перед ней стоит та же девушка, теперь уже в брюках и блузе — надо отметить белой.  
— Ты — злая королева? — только и может спросить Чеён, окидывая девушку недоверчивым взглядом — её глаза больше не кажутся темными и губы у нее самого обычного цвета.  
— Как некрасиво — следует драматичный ответ, и Чеён ежится от количества сарказма в одной фразе. — Да, это я. Но вообще-то меня Дженни зовут, если тебе это интересно.  
— Чеён, принцесса Соединенного Королевства. — правила хорошего тона есть правила хорошего тона — они у Чеён на подкорке выбиты и требуют соблюдения.  
— Если ты сейчас решишь зачитать мне список своих регалий, я усну — заявляет Дженни и протягивает руку — Приятно познакомиться, Чеён. — Чеён пожимает руку впервые в жизни — у Дженни свои понятия о манерах, но Чеён они нравятся.  
— Я вас как-то по-другому представляла. — смущенно говорит Чеён, совершенно не слушая криков внутреннего голоса — о том, что прямо сейчас она стоит и спокойно беседует с едва ли не главным врагом всего её народа, она подумает позже.  
— И снова, как некрасиво — усмехается Дженни — Во-первых, «тебя», а не «вас». Я, конечно, постарше буду, но не настолько. Во-вторых, а как? Наверное, примерно… — Дженни не договаривает, эффектно растворяясь в синей дымке — появляется вновь прежде, чем Чеён успевает хоть что-то понять. У Дженни слова глаза темные, и губы черные, на ней черное кожаное платье и плащ, что простилается по земле — воротник стойкой, а в руке посох с чем-то сияющим внутри. Чеён пялится на неё и даже не пытается это скрыть — это было и до сих пор остается впечатляющим.  
— О, и наверное это не будет лишним — Дженни щелкает пальцами и на голове появляются небольшие аккуратные рожки.  
— Это ближе к тому образу, что я рисовала у себя в голове. — кивает Чеён, поражаясь собственной дерзости.  
— А ты рисовала? — Дженни поднимает одну бровь, но когда замечает, что Чеён не выдержит такого напряжения, смеется, и снова исчезает в дымке — появляется все в тех же брюках и блузе, оставив от темного образа только рожки.

Чеён ходит к Дженни каждый день — рассказывает ей о скучнейших приемах и уроках, которые приходится посещать — в замке её отсутствием никто не озабочен, так что времени на встречи у них предостаточно — Дженни рассказывает Чеён, кто она такая на самом деле.  
Чеён взахлеб слушает про то, что Дженни уже намного больше лет, чем ей, просто время для неё течет по-другому из-за использования магии — что волшебству она обучалась сама, в лесу, еще давно обнаружив у себя этот дар — именно из-за него ей пришлось попрощаться с троном и стать изганницей.  
— Люди всегда боятся того, чего не понимают. Люди боятся нового, боятся перемен.  
Дженни рассказывает, как научилась петь и читать стихи, настукивая ритм — как научилась ездить верхом и заимела самого верного коня в истории — не скрывает, что не обошлось без магии, но только чтобы улучшить понимание.  
Дженни поет с Чеён дуэтом и учит её драться на мечах — Чеён кажется, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но после дюжины тренировок она уверенно обращается с оружием и просит Дженни научить её стрелять из лука. Дженни кивает, шепча «ненасытная», но сначала знакомит её с тем самым самым верным конем в истории — он оказывается просто огромным и неописуемо красивым — Чеён визжит и скачет от восторга, глядя на него, а Дженни не может перестать улыбаться.  
— Ты ей нравишься, красавчик. Хотела бы я тоже ей вот так… — Дженни усмехается как-то грустно, и конь упирается ей в бок, а потом неожиданно толкает прямо в сторону резвящейся Чеён.  
— Предатель — тихо бурчит Дженни, останавливая свое падение в считанных сантиметрах о Чеён. — Прости.  
Чеён подходит ближе, и тянет Дженни к себе, обнимая — Дженни на секунду теряется, но затем смыкает руки за чужой спиной. Чеён стоит вот так недолго, а потом наклоняется прямо к уху Дженни.  
— Не хочу признавать, что я подслушивала, но ты нравишься мне даже больше.

Они много обнимаются, и Дженни все же учит Чеён стрелять из лука — Чеён с неиссякаемым восторгом смотрит на Дженни каждый раз, когда та применяет магию.  
— Магия не делится на темную и светлую. Все условно и относительно. Ты можешь нанести вред «светлым» заклинанием, а можешь спасти «темным». Все зависит лишь от твоих намерений — Чеён кивает, целует Дженни в висок и просит снова распустить цветы у нее на ладони и заставить облака играть в догонялки.

Они счастливы, но однажды Чеён не приходит в лес — Дженни не беспокоится лишь первые несколько часов, а затем не выдерживает и отправляется прямо в замок. Магия помогает остаться незамеченной — она не решается идти прямо к Чеён — не хочет признавать, но она боится того, что последняя может её не ждать.  
Дженни незаметно шастает по замку, тут и там подслушивая разговоры слуг — все сводится к одному и тому же — через несколько дней у принцессы свадьба с принцем соседнего королевства. И Дженни головой понимает, что это просто взаимовыгодный брак, явно навязанный родителями, но сердце стучит о грудную клетку с непозволительной скоростью.  
— Раньше я не была такой ранимой. Ах, старость — Дженни драматичности не занимать, но сейчас драмы вокруг и так достаточно — Дженни исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь синюю дымку.

Чеён плачет третий день — не говорит с отцом, игнорирует мать и отказывается от четырех из пяти приемов пищи — думает только о Дженни, которую скорее всего никогда не увидит.  
— Я не хочу замуж за какого-то принца — говорит она за обедом, не отрывая глаз от тарелки.  
— Это не какой-то там принц, как ты изволила выразиться, а принц соседнего королевства. Ваш брак станет очень выгодным союзом для наших народов и казны — слишком игривым тоном поясняет ей отец, и Чеён хочет найти уши, которые этого не слышали. — К тому же парень не дурн собой, имеет хорошее образование и даже несколько талантов. Он отлично воспитан. Что тебе еще нужно?

Чеён хочет закричать «Дженни» и «Чтобы вы не лезли в мою жизнь», но молчит — чертовы правила хорошего тона — Чеён кричит «Дженни» позже, плача в подушку глубокой ночью.

Дженни слышит — она не спит, гуляя по ночному лесу и обдумывая план действий, когда четко слышит свое имя, произнесенное голосом Чеён. Не раздумывая, она переносит себя к ней.  
— Дженни? — у Чеён глаза заплаканные и голос дрожит, так что Дженни тут же прижимает её к себе.  
— Ты звала меня? — тихо спрашивает Дженни, поглаживая Чеён по голове, зарываясь длинными пальцами в светлых волосах.  
— Конечно. Я… Почему ты не приходила раньше? — Чеён смотрит на неё с обожанием и непониманием — Дженни на нее с смущением и удивлением тоже.  
— Не была уверена, что ты будешь рада меня видеть — неловко отвечает Дженни, и получает набор неслабых ударов в плечо.  
— Ты всегда была такой глупой, а я не замечала, или это последние дни все изменили?  
— Всегда — облегченно смеется Дженни, целуя Чеён в макушку.  
— Вытащи меня отсюда, Джен. Я не хочу замуж, я не хочу принца, я не хочу трон. — Чеён устала и это заметно — Дженни хочет поскорее уложить её спать.  
— А чего хочешь? — Дженни сглатывает, но расплывается в улыбке, как только то же самое делает Чеён  
— Тебя, глупая. Поездок на коне, битв на мечах, магии, путешествий — Чеён запинается — поцелуев и твоих самых теплых объятий.

Они засыпают вдвоем — Дженни обнимает Чеён со спины всю ночь и исчезает вместе с рассветом, оставляя на тумбочке записку, которую увидеть сможет только Чеён.

**«Приду за тобой в день свадьбы. Будь готова. Надеюсь, твое платье не будет слишком пышным. Не забудь выхватить у кого-то меч, нас ждет битва за счастливый конец**

**С любовью, злая королева, глупая Джен»**


End file.
